Triangle of Pirates
by Terca
Summary: Basically, it's the triangle of love. Zoro and Sanji both like Luffy like a lot. Zoro is jealous of Sanji. Sanji is jealous of Zoro. This may be two-shot story.


Triangle of Pirates

By: Terca

SPOILER ALERT:This story takes a place after the Straw Hat Crew left the Thriller island/ship of Moria, one of the World Government's Warlords (Or, Shichibukai in Japanese).

AUTHOR'S NOTE:I wrote this a year ago, but I never finished it. This was supposed to be one-shot story, but I had no idea how to finish it xD So, please review and then it will be enough to inspire me to continue this story. ;) Enjoy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece D':

Chapter 1

It is a beautiful and peaceful day, even for such a pirate ship, which is known as the Thousand Sunny of Straw Hat Crew.

As usual, half-naked Zoro is snoring while sitting on the floor and leaning his back the wall, at the same time, inside the room on the top of the mast, where you are supposed to watch for any ship, island, and bad weather. Or anything that is unusual.

Large and long scar, from Hawkeye's sword attack, stretches across from his left shoulder to right hip. He still has wounds from his recent battle with Kuma the Paw Paw Man, who was supposed to bring Luffy's head back to the government headquarter but decided to leave them alone.

Nami is inside the ship, being busy trying to draw the map of the recent island.

Robin is just listening to Chopper blabbing about his new medical discovery.

Since Brooke has nothing to do and is bored of playing his violin, he keeps bothering Franky with many random questions while Franky is repairing the hole in the ship's basement. The storm last night had crashed so hard that it made a hole on the ship, nearly sinking it to the bottom of the sea. If it weren't for their captain Luffy's gomu gomu technique that covered the hole, they all would have drowned with their precious ship.

"I got it! I got it!" Usopp yells, trying to pull his fishing rod.

"No fair!" Luffy whines. "It's been hours and I still haven't even caught one!"

"It must be huge! It's so heavy!" Usopp grunts, his hand already hurt. Deciding to help, Luffy grabs Usopp's rod. With one pull, a huge fish comes out flying in the sky.

Realizing what it is, Usopp screams in fear. "SEA KING! IT'S SEA KING!"

"AWESOME!" Luffy's eyes are shining. "We will have plenty of food for months!"

Usopp whacks Luffy in the head. "More like two days!" With quick mood-changing, he screams again running around on the ship.

"Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji skips out of the kitchen with the tray of two pineapple smoothies and swirls (somehow) toward Nami's room. He stops when he notices that a shadow is growing larger and larger on the floor.

"Sanji!" Usopp yells.

"Sanji, catch it!" Luffy jumps up and down excitedly.

Sadly, it is too big for Sanji to catch so, it just lands right on him.

"Ack! Sanji!" Usopp cries.

"All right, Sanji!" Luffy cheers. They run to Sanji.

"Ouch…" Sanji grunts and tries to crawl out of underneath the fish, which looks like a mixture of mouse and fish. He gasps at the spilled smoothies. "Oh no! The pineapple smoothies for Nami-swan and Robin-chan!"

"Sanji! Sanji! Look! Food!" Luffy shouts and lifts up the unconsicous Sea King. "Usopp caught it!"

"Me?" Usopp points at himself before he says proudly, "Uh, yeah! I caught it! I was going to catch it perfectly but Luffy interrupted me and pulled it… and the fish went flying –"

"Shuddup!" Sanji gives Usopp a powerful kick to the face.

Luffy laughs heartily. "Usopp is so funny!"

Then, he runs to the trapdoors with the huge fish. He opens the doors on the floor to the water cage and is trying to stuff the mouse-like fish into the cage. When he succeeds doing it somehow, he quickly closes the doors.

When he comes back to Sanji, he spots the spilled smoothies. "Aww! What happened to my smoothies?"

"YOUR SMOOTHIES?" Sanji yells and starts kicking him a few times. "THEY ARE FOR NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHAN!"

"Wahh! Your kicks hurt!" Luffy is trying to run away from Sanji.

"Sigh… I cannot help anybody…" Brooke comes out on the deck. He whirls when Luffy and Sanji run pass him. "Yohohoho!"

Luffy shrieks when he stops at the edge of the ship. He quickly ducks down when Sanji jumps, making a kick.

"What the hell is going on?" Back inside the room, Nami yells after she hears a crash. She takes a look at her map only to find the spilled ink on it. Enraged, she stomps out of her room to see what's going on. "LUFFY! SANJI!"

Sanji has made a hole on the wall after making the kick. "Yes, Nami-swaaan?" With heart eyes, he leaps lovely toward Nami.

"GO TO THE KITCHEN AND COOK QUIETLY!" Nami yells. "AND, YOU, LUFFY, ARE IN TROUBLE! GO AND HELP SANJI!"

"No, Nami-swan!" Sanji whines.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOU TO BE QUIET!" Nami slams the door close.

Luffy pouts angrily. "She didn't have to be mean."

"Whatever. Just do as I say," Sanji says, walking into the kitchen with Luffy. Leaving Usopp still unconsicous on the floor.

"Get the eggs. Don't eat them. Raw or not," Sanji says.

"'kay!" Luffy says cheerfully. "Gomu Gomu no –"

"No gomu gomu moves!" Sanji snaps.

Luffy crosses his arms, making a pouty face. "Why not? It's easier!"

"Just get the eggs, you shithead!"

Luffy shifts his eyes as he makes his arm stretch to the refridgetor.

"STOP THAT!" Sanji stomps toward Luffy, scaring the shit out of him. Luffy walks backward until his back touches the wall.

"Are you… mad?" Luffy asks innocently. He flinches when Sanji gently caress Luffy's face cheek, across his small scar under his eye.

"You are as smooth as a woman's skin… no, even smoother…" Sanji whispers.

Luffy's eyes widen as he watches Sanji leaning forward. He gasps lightly when he feels Sanji's soft lips on his own. Sanji takes the chance to thrust his tongue inside Luffy's mouth.

The captain of Straw Hat can smell and taste tobacco from Sanji's mouth and moans lightly. He grips his blonde chef's black formal shirt tightly. Sanji slides his hand down to Luffy's hip while his other hand is pulling Luffy's shirt off his shoulder.

"I wonder if Sanji has started cooking – ACK!" Chopper shrieks after coming in the kitchen with Robin, who giggles at the sight.

The loud sound makes Sanji and Luffy pull away from each other fast. Faster than you can say 'I will be the Pirate King!'

"I am so-sorry!" Chopper bows his head. "I am leaving!"

"Sure, let's leave them alone," Robin gives them a mischievous smile before leaving with the reindeer.

Luffy takes off his straw hat and starts playing with it. Unusual for him to be this quiet.

"Ahem," Sanji clears his throat. "Let's just get started. I will prepare the foods. You set up the table."

"Dinner!" Sanji yells, his head peeking out of the kitchen door.

"All right!" Usopp cheers. "Me first!" He runs into the kitchen before everybody else does.

"Let's eat!" Luffy shouts before he starts digging for the food.

Sanji takes a bite of steak, watching Luffy closely. Beautiful. Way too beautiful to be feminine. He licks his lips. That taste in his captain's mouth is very sweet. No, more than just sweet. He does not know how to describe the exquisite taste.

"Usopp! Are you done yet?" Luffy stretches his arm to grab Usopp's food.

"Hey! I am not finished yet! Give it back!" Usopp yells angrily.

Zoro smirks at Luffy's silliness while he is eating silently. Luffy's hearty laughter makes Zoro want to touch him.

Sanji's eyes are starting to set flames when he watches Zoro putting his hand on Luffy's knee and rubbing it. He lightly growls as Zoro leans forward to whisper into Luffy's ear. For some reason, Luffy blushes quickly and stops eating. What's even odder is that nobody except Sanji notices his sudden change in behavior.

"QUIT LETTING LUFFY STEAL YOUR FOOD!" Out of blue, Sanji makes a powerful kick to Zoro's face, sending him crash into the wall.

Luffy cannot help but chuckles cheerfully at them.

"What's that for?" Zoro yells. He gets up to face Sanji. "You want to fight?"

Everybody is busy eating their food; being used to the fighting outburst situations.

"Captain-san is stealing your food," Robin smiles as Zoro and Sanji stop fighting and start freaking out over their food.

After dinner, the pirates are scattered out and doing something on their own.

"I am so bored!" Luffy whines after sitting on the soft grass for a little while.

Usopp nods his head. "Me too. I know! Let's wake up Zoro! Maybe he has a new interesting sword move!"

"Yeah!" Luffy shouts, running off with the liar/sniper.

_Why is he going to that stupid marimo?_ Sanji clenches his fists into anger.

"Yohohoho!" Brooke laughs heartily. "I know that you are mad at Luffy for stealing your food, but forgive him! You can always make more food!"

"Shut up," Sanji blows out smoke and puts his cigaratte back between his lips. "Brooke, I have a question…"

Brooke gasps lightly. "For me?"

Sanji rolls his eyes. "Yes. Um… how do you… keep someone to yourself? You know, make sure that he stays away from… bad person."

Brooke blinks. Even though he has no eyes. _He said 'he.' Does that mean that he is worried about a male?_ He rubs his bone jaw. "Yohoho! I would tell that person how I feel about the 'bad person.' If _she_ disagrees with me, we would find a few solutions to handle the situation…"

_Not helping!_ Sanji sighs. "Thanks."

Brooke pats on his back. "Sooo… You like that person?"

Sanji blushes at the question. "Er, what made you think like that?"

"Just being curious."

Sanji shrugs his shoulders. "It's getting late. I am going to bed."

On the next day, everybody is going on their own routines. Except Luffy, who is missing.

Finally, Nami is the first person to notice that Luffy is gone after a few hours. "Hey, where's Luffy?"

"Eh? I have no idea. I am busy making new weapon," Usopp shakes his red stick.

"SANJI!" Nami shouts.

"Yes, Nami-swaaan?" Sanji swirls happily toward Nami. Hearts are floating around him.

"Find Luffy fast! I need to tell him something very important!" Nami says.

"Yes, Nami-swan!" Sanji says happily before leaping through the air. "Oh yeah, where is his room, though? I don't remember last time I've been to his room since we started riding the Sunny…"

"Downstairs. Third door on the right," Zoro says tiredly, coming out on the deck.

"Shut up, you lost freak!" Sanji shouts.

"What did you call me, blonde?" Zoro yells back.

_No time to fight…_ Sanji shakes his head. "Forget it. I'm looking for him on my own."

"Whatever," the swordman is too tired to fight back as well.

_Maybe I should do as he tells me… I have no clue where his room is, after all._ Sanji thinks, coming into the hall. He finds the door. _That must be the Captain's chamber…_

He is about to knock the door when he stops himself. _Maybe he is not in the room. He is not the kind of person who stays in the same room for more than five minutes. Wait, what's that sound?_ He places his ear on the door. _Is… he crying?_

"Luffy?" He turns the knob to open the door slowly. And, he finds Luffy lying on the queen bed.

His straw hat is on the floor in the front of Sanji. The chef picks it up and brings it to his captain. "Captain?" he says softly.

"What?" Luffy whispers.

"Well… Nami-swan wants you right away…"

"Whatever I am supposed to do, she can do it without me," Luffy says.

"What's going on? You are not acting normal," Sanji says.

Luffy shrugs his shoulders.

"Is it about me…"

Luffy sits up and shakes his head, "No, you are fine. It's just… somebody else."

"Who?"

"You are going to kill him."

"It's true that I had harmed a few of nakamas… But, that's only because they were being stupid." Sanji rubs his chin. "But, I won't kill our nakama. Unless it's any kind of stranger…"

Luffy giggles softly. When he stops, he gives Sanji an odd stare. "Kiss me."

"What?" Sanji blinks in surprise.

"Please?" the captain gives him puppy eyes. "Please, kiss me."

The chef does as his captain says. He leans forward as Luffy is watching him, waiting for him to make the first move. Sanji's lips touch Luffy's lightly and he hesitates to make any further move. Getting frustrated by his chef's hesitation, Luffy thrusts his tongue into Sanji's mouth.

Sanji crawls over Luffy, still kissing him deeply. The captain puts his arms around Sanji's shoulders. He arches his body, trying to make some contact with Sanji's.

"What about…" Luffy says breathlessly after the long kiss. "Nami or Robin?"

"Sure, they are beautiful," Sanji whispers with his lips on Luffy's ears, making him shiver at his deep, sexy voice. "But, you are much more than just beautiful. You're pure. Innocent and full of life."

"Pure? Innocent? But, I'm just a pirate," Luffy says in confusion.

"Still, with those qualities, I am quite amazed that you are the captain," Sanji smirks. He starts nibbling and sucking on Luffy's sensitive neck, making hickeys that will appear later.

Luffy whimpers lightly at the nibbles when he feels Sanji's warm hand is unbuttoning his ridiculously bright orange vest. "Oh, Sanji…"

He shivers at the cold air after his vest has been completely unbuttoned, but he stops when his chef's hot lips move from his neck to his nipples.

"Such flawless skin," Sanji whispers hotly against Luffy's chest. "Of course, I wouldn't expect much less than a rubber man like you to have smooth skin."

"Sanji!" Luffy nearly whines at the chef's hot lips on one of his nipples, as he arches his body toward Sanji's.

"Hard already?" Sanji stops playing with his captain and takes a look at his blushing face. He looks downward at the body below him until he spots a tent that is very, very necessary to be touched.

Sadly, it does not happen because they hear the door slamming open. They jump up startled and whip their heads toward the opened door.

"Oh. My. God!" Nami blushes brightly at… two hot men… doing that… thing on… her captain's bed! "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you, but it is… an emergency!"

Luffy sighs, suddenly feeling exhausted at this moment. He turns over and reaches over the bed to pick up his straw hat. "What is it, Nami?"

"The Marines are coming!" the orange-haired woman cries.


End file.
